


Just for the thrill

by NoxDWN



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: I'll write the tags as we progress into the story, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/pseuds/NoxDWN
Summary: On a rainy night a certain drunkard and some dirty cop crossed paths, marking the starting point of a deadly cat and mouse game.





	1. On a rainy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this story is just an excuse for me to reunite two of my favorite characters :))  
However there is still a plot so if you came here for some smut I'm sorry but it won't happen any time soon because I'm too bad at writing those ;;

Once again the rain hammered down on the Champion District, the disreputable labyrinth of Kamurocho. An area built in such a peculiar way that even Daedalus would have teared his hair out after looking at its map. Composed of a succession of old ramshackle bar and cafe buildings, the district had been built in a manner that made it look like a giant trap for the very few visitors who dared to visit it. The place wasn’t the roughest part of Kamurocho but it still had its reputation, by day it wasn’t such a dangerous place to get lost in but by night it was a whole different story. The Champion District would turn into a brand new world once the sun set down, a place where noise meant safety while silence meant danger. And when exploring the area after a night of debaucheries it was better to walk in group rather than alone. During those hours the people who walked down those narrow alleys were drunkards, gang members, smugglers and yakuzas — not the best company to hang out with for law abiding citizens, but who were exactly the type of people our protagonist hoped to met on this rainy day. Even thought he was walking through the dirty streets of the Champion District, the man was wearing a beautiful black suit and expensive shoes. And just like his well kept appearance and classy look hinted, it was clear he wasn’t some scoundrel. He was a member of the police force and its rising star at that, Mitsuru Kuroiwa. An investigator from the Organized Crime Division with an amazing reputation. _Reputation_, truly the word which best described the lense people viewed him through. After years of services in the force, everyone at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department knew all of his achievements but not many people knew about his personal life. No one seemed to know the real him. Although this had raised some suspicious among a few officiers most of his coworkers had brushed those over _because_ of his reputation. He was a “by the book cop” and a perfectionist at that, to most people he was a boring policeman with an even more boring private life. However all of them were wrong, Mitsuru Kuroiwa wasn’t a honest member of the force, he was all the contrary. As soon as he would leave his office he would walk into another one where he would switch from the best investigator of his division to the best informator of Tokyo. He would sell without any remorse all the secrets of the force but would also use any tools his rank conferred to him to locate people or to dig dirt on them. He was a crooked cop and the worst one of his kind. Justice or order didn’t meant much to him as there were only three things which he cared about;

_Glory, money_ and_ blood_. Three vital needs which he only could fulfil through his two different jobs.   
Glory, he would taste it whenever he entered the building of the Organized Crime Division. People looked up to him and requested his help on how to contain the yakuza problem, ignoring he played both the role of the cat and the mouse. Money, since his cupidity couldn’t be satisfied by his salary he would sell his informations at the highest price. And bloodthirst he would satisfy it whenever he was on duty since no one really cared if yakuzas arrived a bit beaten up at the police station. A promising future, a stable financial situation, a job which he liked, and some _interesting_ hobbies on the side, he truly had a good life but that still wasn’t enough for him. Nowadays everything he had felt dull to him no matter how much energy he poured into it. The excitement he used to feel when working as a police officer was long gone, the pride of getting a position in the Organized Crime Division had faded, and his side business didn’t provide him any thrill. The man was bored to death and would have given anything to feel entertained again. Which leads us to one of the two reasons why he was in the Champion District at such a late hour all by himself and under a pouring rain. The first one was a really personal reason which very few people were aware of, while the other was pretty obvious to anyone who actually knew a bit the man:   
Kuroiwa was acting as a bait.   
He hoped his fancy clothes and his laid back attitude would make him meet someone that would try to harm him _very very_ badly. It’s not that the man was a masochist — he was all the contrary, but rather that he was looking for a dose of adrenaline. Of all the hobbies he had there had been only one which had been able to keep him slightly entertained; Hitting the lowlifes who proliferated in custodies. However as fun as he thought it was not many people shared his point of view which meant that he always had to find a good reason to use violence or to stop before it would get too bloody. Being hindered by such rules totally downplayed the quality of his little game hence why he had to find another way to satisfy his blood thirst. That’s when he heard some of his colleagues complain about the Champion District and its nightlife. The place was infested with dangerous individuals but teenagers and salarymen insisted on getting lost in those narrow streets to drink until they couldn’t even stand properly. Obviously many incidents happened in that side of the city but the configuration of the area and the lack of available workforce made it impossible for the police to send men to patrol over there without risking to find them beaten up in the morning. A place where justice didn’t exist by night, this exactly was what Kuroiwa was looking for. 

**♠♦♠♦**

Today had really been a bad day for Ryo Suzaki, he had been walking up and down every street of the Champion District and hadn’t been able to get at least one free drink out of anyone. Usually whenever he would come into a bar all he had to do was sit somewhere and wait till some loner entered to challenge him to a drinking duel. A game with very simple rules; Both participants received the same amount of alcohol and drank until one of them passed out or surrounded, the loser would then have to pay for any expenses made at the bar by the winner. Unsurprisingly Ryo was very good at that game, and there wasn’t one day where you couldn’t find him drinking to his heart’s content at the expenses of someone else in one of the many bars of the area. As he was unemployed he never had anything better to do anyway. However recently it had been more and more difficult for him to get free drinks. Most drinkers in the district had heard of his reputation and would avoid him at all cost while bartenders would simply refuse him entry into their place, accusing him of scaring their customers away. There was only one place in the enter neighborhood where he was still allowed; “_Earth Angel_” a bar owned by a very nice lady named Ako and in which he had decided to stop by before going home.  
  
— No customer tonight ? asked Suzaki while entering the place.  
— Well... Not many people would dare to defy such a heavy rain for a glass of booze, except maybe alcoholics like you.  
  
She had said so with a smile but Suzaki could feel the concern in her voice. Although he probably was one of her best clients she didn’t like to see a promising young man drink all day long instead of enjoying his life. She had always been like that, caring and strict at the same time. And since the first day he had met her she had always treated him and his twin brother with kindness. “_I wonder what my little brother is up to these days_” wondered Suzaki. His sibling was quite the trouble maker and he had been avoiding Kamurocho for the last few weeks for unexplained reasons. “_I hope he’s not in too much trouble….But then again, he knows how to defend himself_” Suzaki sighed, he wished his brother would rely more on him instead of always fighting his way out of troubles. But coming from someone like him that would have been pretty rich.   
  
— Let me guess, you’re worrying about your brother ? asked Ako while wiping a glass.   
— Maybe... he answered with a mysterious smile.  
— I haven’t seen him in a while did he skip town _again_ ? I wonder who he pissed off this time… she sighed, You and your brother sure knows how to attract trouble !  
— Hey now, .I’ve been living as a peaceful civilian for years so why am I always the one getting bullied ? Complained Suzaki while slouching on the bar.  
  
Ako rolled her eyes and aligned the glass she was wiping next to the others.  
  
— Because I only get to see your brother whenever you are too drunk to go home alone !  
— Ah right...Well since we’re on that topic, how about you give me a some more of your Jack Daniel’s please ?  
  
They looked at each other during a few seconds in silence before she surrendered, no matter how much she tried there was no point in trying to decrease his alcohol consumption.   
  
— Sure...   
— Yesss !   
  
Suzaki limply lifted his arms in the air to celebrate his victory but was interrupted by Ako.  
  
— Now wait a minute. Can you even afford it ? she asked with a suspicious gaze. You don’t have any customer to scam and your brother probably left with the money.

Suzaki frowned and straightened up.

  
— First of all I don’t scam people. he said with a finger lifted in front of his face, I challenge them to a honest game. If they happen to lose that’s probably because they are bad at it. Secondly I do have money, here is the proof !

He putted his hand into his red jacket and started to search into its numerous pockets, after a few minutes of intense research he stopped and lowered his head.  
  
— I might have lost it.  
— What ?   
— The proof.  
— Ha... Is that so ? How surprising...  
  
They both laughed falsely for a few seconds before Ako abruptly stopped.   
  
— No money means no Jack Daniel’s for you.  
— What ?! Please Mama ! yelled Suzaki almost jumping over the counter.  
  
Taking a step back she grabbed the bottle and held it against her chest.  
  
— I said no alcohol tonight !  
  
Really today was a terrible day for Suzaki.

**♠♦♠♦**

Murayama wasn’t a young punk like the others — or at least that’s what he liked to pretend, he was the leader of a gang. And today was an important day for it, they were welcoming three new members who still had to prove themselves. The test was simple, they had to wander in the streets of the Champion District and steal money from some drunkards. If they succeeded they would get accepted into_ his_ gang; the Blue Tigers. Lazily sitting on the porch of a bar with three of his men, he was rolling a cigarette without paying much attention to the three poor teenagers standing under the rain a few steps away. Moving his fingers as slowly as possible he looked at them shiver in cold while he and the other members were perfectly safe from the rain.

— Are ya guys ready ? He suddenly asked while lightening his cigarette.  
  
The three teenagers in front of him glanced at each other before answering in unison.

— Yes !   
  
Their discipline made one of his men scoff.  
  
— Oh shit, aren’t they fucking cute ? Answering all at the same time like good little soldiers.   
— Hey don’t mock them when you were just as nervous when you passed the test. commented a voice in his back.  
— What did you say bastard ?   
  
The two men glanced at each other angrily until Murayama stopped them.   
  
— Both of you shut your ass up. It’s a big day for those brats and I don’t want it to be ruined by your fucking fights, is that clear ?   
— Yeah… answered one of them  
— Sorry Murayama. said the other.   
  
The member who had yet to speak nodded with satisfaction before addressing the teens standing in front of them.   
  
— The salarymen are all going home now so the hunt is open ! The two first guys to get their hands on a big wallet get accepted into the gang.   
— We’ll be waiting for you inside with the others so be quick !  
  
Having said so Murayama and the rest of their little group entered the warm room of the bar and abandoned the three teenagers to themselves under the rain.  
  
— I’m Haruto. suddenly said the tallest of the three.  
— Itsuki is the name. answered the one with a blue hoodie.  
— Who fucking cares ? We are not a team dumbasses.   
  
The one who had just spoken was Gin the tiniest of the trio but also probably the fastest and the most agile. He was a fifteen years old boy with a bad personality and major ego issues. He had been waiting for years to join a gang and didn’t want to miss the only chance he could get, for gangs reputation was important and he didn’t want to be called a loser for the rest of his life.

— What an asshole. commented Haruto to Itsuki. But anyway, wanna team up ? It’ll be easier to shake downs adults if there are two of us and we can just share the cash after.   
  
Itsuki pondered for a few seconds before nodding his head, Haruto may have been tall but he was skinny which was all the contrary of him who was of an average size but buff. If he tried to deceive him he knew he wouldn’t have too much problem handling him.

— Fucking pussies. snorted Gin while walking away, he found it very funny to see boys older than him team up to compete against him.   
  
After hearing his comment the two other teenagers turned around with angry faces, ready to beat some respect into him. Sensing a change in the wind — since there were two of them against one of him, Gin putted on his hood before stepping up his pace. “_Those assholes...Acting all though now that they are a team..._” he muttered under his breath while throwing angry glances in their direction. None of them had moved and were instead busy pointing directions. Gin quickly understood that they were discussing which bars were the most popular in the darkest alleys of the district. “_Fuck, I don’t come here often I should have cased the joint during the day_.” And as he was too busy complaining to pay attention to where he was walking, he ended bumping into someone at the intersection. The impact was so violent he was propelled into the ground.  
  
— What the fuck dickhead ?! Can’t you see where-..!  
  
He stopped in the middle of his sentence almost hypnotized by the vision he had in front of him. Two onyx colored eyes staring at him from above. What was scaring Gin wasn’t their color but rather the gaze they created, cold and lifeless. It made Gin feel like he was facing a ghost however the owner of the frightening eyes was very human. He was a man wearing an expensive dark suit and holding an umbrella with leather black gloves. “_A salaryman_” thought the teenage boy, and this simple remark managed to put him back on his feet. Office workers and corporate executives were the easiest targets for shakedowns, after a few glasses they turned into morons or cowards. Either way they were just weaklings walking around with tons of cash which made them perfect preys even for someone of his level.   
  
— You broke my arm asshole, so you’re gonna have to pay for it ! confidently said Gin while standing up, his right hand holding his left arm.   
  
Since the gaze of the man was so weird, he expected him to be too drunk to realize how grotesque the situation was. However the man didn’t move at all and simply gazed above his shoulder, probably in the direction of Itsuki and Haruto. “_Is he too wasted to understand what I’m saying ?_” wondered the teenager, he decided to give it another try.   
  
— Hey dumbass ! I’m fucking talking to you, are you deaf ?! And look at me when I’m talking to you bitch !   
  
And so the man looked at him. When their eyes met once again Gin felt a shiver runs down his spine. This time the gaze wasn’t cold and lifeless, it was oppressing. The way the man in black was looking at him reminded him of a predator evaluating his prey. Frightened by this thought Gin redoubled his aggressivity in the hope of scaring away his opponent.   
  
— I said, give me your fucking money !  
  
After yelling he abruptly took out a knife from one of his pocket and threatened the man by doing wide movements with it. He looked completely ridiculous — or crazy depending on where you standing, but he didn’t care, holding it in his hand was reassuring him. He felt stronger and braver even when facing someone that scary.   
  
— Fine, I’ll give it to you.  
  
Gin was surprised but mostly relieved as he had never used his knife on anyone before. The man slowly putted a hand in the pocket of his suit and took out an expensive looking wallet which he handed to the shaking teenager. Faking his confidence the boy tried to pry out the wallet out of the hand of the mysterious man but ended up having his hand caught instead. Although he could feel his opponent wasn’t using all his strength it the gesture was still hurting him. “_Fuck let go !_” As he was about to free himself with his other hand, the dark eyed man suddenly grabbed the wrist holding the knife and stabbed himself with it. Totally panicked, the teenage boy pushed him away..   
  
— What the ?!  
  
He looked at his hands, they were covered in red. The same color as the liquid slowly staining the white shirt of the man who was benting in pain. He throwed the knife on the floor and backed up several steps.   
  
— Are you out of your fucking mind ! yelled a voice in his back, Why would you stab him ?!  
  
Turning around he discovered Haruto who was running in his direction. From where him and Itsuko had been standing it had looked like Gin had deliberately injured the man in the suit.   
  
— I didn’t do shit ! This crazy bastard fucking stabbed himself out of nowhere !  
— Do you think we are stupids ?! We saw you stab him when he handed the money !  
  
The youngest of the trio prepared himself to answer that they couldn't have seen shit from were they were standing but was interrupted by a croaking voice coming from behind him.   
  
—_ From now on it will be self defense_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for reading the first chapter of my story :D  
It's my first time publishing something in this fandom so I'm a bit nervous since everyone is so talented ;_; As you may have noticed my English isn't the best but that's because I'm french. I'll try my best to improve by working hard !
> 
> I hope you liked this short chapter <3 the next part should be published soon  
Have a good day !


	2. Two hundred six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaki accidentally creates a misunderstanding between him and Kuroiwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hesitated a lot before posting this since I'm supposed to be resting and on hiatus but then a friend of mine told me it was fine since I was just posting some finished texts, and thus this update happened :)

Fifty minutes later Suzaki was still begging Ako to give him alcohol and she was still refusing. When looked at their bickering was quite the sight, the bartender running around the counter while grabbing one after another each bottle on it while her client tried to put his hands on them. It was like watching Tom chase Jerry. A little game which could have continued for a while if at one point Suzaki hadn’t stopped to look at the door of the bar, a serious expression on his face. 

— Did you hear that ?

At first Ako squinted her eyes convinced he was trying to deceive her so he could steal one of the bottles, but after a few seconds of silence she quickly understood he was (for once) being serious. She also tried to listen carefully but didn’t hear much apart from the heavy downpour.

— With that storm blowing outside ? Certainly not.  
— I heard someone scream. insisted the young man.  
— Shouldn’t we do something about it then ? 

Although most people would have taken everything getting out of Suzaki’s mouth for some alcoholic nonsenses, Ako knew her favorite client was actually more perceptive than he looked. She didn’t know anything about his past but she could tell that he wasn’t the airheaded moron he liked to pretend to be. “ _ Just like a certain someone I know _ ” she thought remembering one of her former customers. Through her job she had met tons of men in her life from yakuzas to simple civilians but she hadn’t forgotten any of them even if they didn’t drop by her bar anymore. Looking at Suzaki reminded her of one of them in particular who also pretended to be a loony just to protect himself. “ _ Even if Ryo is certainly way more normal than that one was… _”

— Seems like the perfect weather to take a walk outside ! chanted the young man with his usual dobby smile .  
— Be careful. sighed Ako, she knew there was no point in stopping men like those whenever trouble arised. 

Suzaki gave her a glazed look.

— Eh, I’m stronger than I look Mama.  
  
Even if she knew he was right she couldn’t help but worry. His little brother had been hanging out with shady people recently and they both shared the exact same face, meaning that if the youngest one was targeted the eldest also was. Despite knowing this Ryo had stayed in town probably because he thought he could deal with whoever was after his twin, however Ako wasn’t so sure of it. If it was a gang member she wasn’t too worried but if it was a yakuza….  
— When you’ll come back I’ll offer you a drink, so make sure to come ok ?  
He stopped at the door and turned around to offer her a warm smile.  
— Prepare your best bottle then !  
Once outside the sounds of fightings were easier for him to spot even if they were still partially covered by the noise of the rain. He let himself be led by the different sounds and started walking in the streets of the Champion District. After a few minutes he noticed someone running in his direction, as it seemed like the person had no intention of stopping Suzaki made him trip using his leg, the poor teenager fell right on his face.

— Now there, what were you running from ? Suzaki asked with a smile on his face, squatting next to him.

The boy wearing a blue hoodie immediately lifted his face with a terrorized expression before calming down once he understood he hadn’t been caught by his assailant. Suzaki didn’t miss his reaction and decided to be kinder to him

— Could you tell me what happened ? I might be able to help.  
— H-he s-stabbed him and then h-he attacked and t-then they all s-started to fight and-...  
He interrupted the incoherent babbling of the boy with a pat on his head and helped him sit down.  
— Speak slowly, take a big breath. I’m a bit slow myself so if you speak too fast I won’t understand anything. he joked.

The teenager inhaled deeply before starting his story again while trying to hold back his tears.

— This stupid kid, he tried to steal some man.  
— But he didn’t let it happen right ? guessed Suzaki, pickpocketing was already a dangerous activity in general but it was even worse in places like Kamurocho where smugglers, yakuzas and other outlaws freely walked around. He was sure of it those kids had tried to rob the wrong person and were now paying the price of it. 

— No ! sputtered the teenager. He actually handed him the money without any resistance, but that brat stabbed him ! he yelled in between two sobs. He fucking stabbed him !

Suzaki frowned, people stabbing each others over money in this particular area wasn’t something new but a kid stabbing an adult without any reason ? Now that was surprising. That boy was either a total lunatic or someone who didn’t fear the law enforcement, maybe both. In any case the situation was actually way more dramatic than what he had thought.

— And then what happened ? Did that boy attack you too ? Ah and is the man badly hurt ? inquired Suzaki while trying to remember what was the emergency number. In his entire life time he had never used a proper hospital and now he felt a bit stupid for not even kniwing something this basic.

— Not at all he’s perfectly fine ! That’s the problem ! He’s...He’s beating up everyone.

There was a long moment of silent before Suzaki spoke again. 

— Who ? Your friend ?

— No the man ! He beat up my friend right after and then he attacked everyone else !

Suzaki blinked multiple times.

— Are you sure...Your friend actually stabbed him, right ? No because I once thought I had stabbed a guy but it turned out I had stabbed his bum bag instead which if you ask me my opinion is one of the ugliest thing ever invente-

— I’m sure of what I saw ! hissed the teenager with an angry face. I saw his blood fall on the floor and stain his clothes. he added before shivering.

The drunkard tilted his head on one side and put a hand under his chin. “_ What kind of beast did they met for him to be able to get stabbed then go on a full rampage the next minute ? _ ” he wondered. The most obvious answer popped into his mind causing his eyebrows to rise.

— Is the man a yakuza ?

He personally didn’t mind getting untangled in some yakuza stories, he had dealt with some of them in the past and knew that in their current states most Tojo subsidiaries wouldn’t be too much of a problem for him. However there still was one problem, he shared his face with his little brother and he didn’t want to put him in more trouble than he already was. But at the same time he couldn’t possibly leave those kids to the lurch.

— No ! blurted the boy before lowering his voice. Well...To be honest... I don’t know, he looked like a salaryman.

— A... Salaryman ?...repeated Suzaki, this story sounded weirder the more he heard about it.

— Yes but not like the pencil pusher type. explained his interlocutor. More like the type who dresses well, has lot of money and gives order to others.

_Money _ the word echoed multiple times through Suzaki’s mind making him forget the urgency of the situation. As someone who was unemployed and drunk most of the time occasions to earn money were pretty rare, meaning he often had to cut down on his alcohol consumption to be able to pay the rent. Thankfully for him most of the time his little brother would take care of it but since he had disappeared Suzaki was now in charge of paying it. And if he didn’t want to lose their apartment (again) he would have to do something terrible in order to spare money:

He would have to drink water.

Luckily it seemed like the odds were in his favor as he would soon be in possession of a big thick wallet without having to break any law. “_ I will save the remaining kids by beating that guy, steal his money while he’s out of it and then get a free round of alcohol from Ako for helping someone in need _ ”. Suzaki joined his hand and silently thanked the sky for giving him such an “ _ incredible idea _”, maybe that old man had been right to force him to go to church from time to time ? 

— What should we do ? Should I call the police? asked the boy while nervously playing with his sleeves.

His questions brought back to reality the drunkard who grabbed him by the shoulders with a big smile on his face, this kid was the goose which laid golden eggs. By creating such a mess he had simultaneously created an easy opportunity for him to earn money. He had to thank him for that, but before he also had to make sure he would keep his mouth shut long enough for him to be able to save the day and earn his money without the cops interfering.

— No need to call the police, this big brother will take care of everything. he reassured him.

— A-are you sure ?

— Of course ! Don’t worry, I’ve got this. I’ll also take care of calling the emergency so just go home and...Just...he paused to find his words. Just do whatever teenagers of your age do when they are bored !

The boy gave him an uneasy look and opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Suzaki who forced him to stand up. 

— What are you still doing here ? Go home it’s dangerous. said Suzaki while softly pushing him away.

— I’m leaving then… capitulated the boy, he started walking but then stopped to look one last time at his savior. 

— What now ? impatiently asked Suzaki who could already feel the taste of alcohol in his mouth.

— N-nothing. rapidly answered the teenager before bowing. Thank you for helping me, that’s it ! Good luck big brother !  
  
Suzaki waved him goodbye and observed him as he run off in the dark. “ _ Now now now, time to make some honest money for a change ! _”

  
**♠♦♠♦**

Kuroiwa looked at the bodies piled up in front of him, it hadn’t taken him much time to deal with them. “_ How boring…But then again, what did I expect from weaklings _ ”. He was a bit disappointed but not too much, after all when he had attacked those three kids he hadn't expected to end up fighting an entire gang all by himself. A pretty nice surprise. Even if they didn't offer much resistance he still was grateful for the indirect gift they had given to him. " _ But now that I think about it, I didn't get the one in the blue hoodie _ ". Usually realising he had lost one of his preys would have angered him however this time things were different, he hoped that the kid would run to more of his friends and beg for their help. " _ The more the merrier _". 

— Wow, the kid really wasn't joking when he said you were strong !

Kuroiwa turned to the side and discovered a man in a red jacket and leather black pant laying on the wall of an adjacent street. The intruder clapped his gloved hands while blowing an admirative whistle.

— I'm quite impressed, how many of them were they ? he counted the bodies on the floor, Nine ! Now that's impressive for someone in your state.

Kuroiwa didn't answer and continued to look at him to evaluate how much of a threat he could represent. The last arrivant was too old to be part of the gang but he clearly wasn't just some unlucky by stopper either.

— Are you ok thought ? The cut isn't too deep but fighting must have-…

— Who are you ?  
The investigator casually cuted him in the middle of his sentence the same way he rejected barkers and salesmen. He didn’t have time for the sweet talking this guy was trying to pull on him. Nonetheless he still took a few seconds to inspect his wound. His interlocutor was right, it wasn't too bad but if he kept moving around it might become nasty. Kuroiwa didn't mind thought, he knew his body well and was sure he could still whistand some more fights. The man in the red jacket seemed to understand his reaction and didn’t try to insist.

— Me ? I’m an employed drunkard. 

  
The police officer threw at him an annoyed glare.

  
— That's not what I asked. he said while wiping the blood off one of his shoe on the closest fainted boy.

His gesture earned him a hateful glance from Suzaki which disappeared as quick as it had appeared, replaced by his previous dumb expression. 

— Well that's all I will say. he commented with a certain disdain in his voice.

The detective stopped his cleaning session to stare at the man standing in front of him. Was he being wary of him because he knew he was a police officer ? He rarely came to Kamurocho so that would have been surprising but he could never be too sure.

— Do you know who I am ? 

— Nope. playfully answered the young man. And to be honest I don’t really care, I only came here to help those kids and to earn my well deserved money.

  
Kuroiwa didn’t react to the slightest but a wave of anger spread through him as he slowly adjusted his gloves. It had been a very long time since someone had last talked to him like that, and for it to happen today of all days annoyed him even more. He wondered if Suzaki was talking down to him because he naively thought he was weak. “_ Maybe I have been too soft on yakuzas lately _ ” he clenched his fits while keeping his usual calm expression. “ _ To think they would send someone to off me...” _ Once he would have crushed this man he would deal with them next, whoever they were. He scrutinized once again the body of his foe to try picking up some clues on how much of a threat he could represent. An inexperienced fighter may have thought this new opponent didn’t have the body of a fighter but for someone like Kuroiwa it was clear that the man was not to be underestimated. He didn’t have the buff body of a brawler but rather that of someone who practiced some sort of martial art, he probably dealt strong blows which were both precises and extremely quick. In the detective’s opinion whoever had paid this man to deal with him had obviously taken into consideration his fighting style. As he was listing in his mind all the people in Tokyo who may have wanted to get rid of him and who knew that kind of information, the man in the red jacket spoke once again.

— Just give up, that would make things easier for both of us... 

The police officer snorted, half amused half annoyed. He felt like a cat watching a mouse taunt him without knowing it would soon end up in his stomach. The man in front of him was smiling like an idiot while stretching his arms, ignoring he would soon be unable to ever use them again. But now that he was thinking about it Kuroiwa thought that breaking his arms may have been insufficient, afterall the human body wasn’t composed of two hundred six bones for him to only crush two of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
Since it is already written & corrected I'll probably post the next chapter next week at the exact same time like this I'll avoid spamming you with too much updates ^-^


	3. Everything will be back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaki and Kuroiwa fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay :( Thank you for those of you who waited !

— All the kids are down which means that you’ve got what you wanted, how about you leave ? insisted the man in the red jacket.

As much as this guy rubbed him off the wrong way and as much as he wanted to take his money Suzaki didn’t have much will to fight. Already because it wasn’t his fight to begin with, the kids were the ones who had started this entire mess and they had got what they deserved. But also because if he could avoid putting his brother in more troubles by not making himself a new enemy, he would. Unfortunately for him his opponent didn’t seem to take the same view. Instead the so called salaryman frowned before violently sinking down the heel of his shoe in the face of one of the teenagers, making him scream and breaking his nose in the process.

— I’ll leave once I’ll have finished playing with them. he answered nonchalantly. Why ? Do you have a problem with that ? 

Suzaki clapped his hands together and lifted his head to look at the pouring sky. He needed to calm down otherwise he would do something very stupid like murdering this guy. 

— ‘The fuck you think you are doing bastards ?! 

Both men froze before turning in the direction of the voice. Two dozen of angry teenagers armed with metal pipes and bats were looking at them from a side street. To his very own surprise Kuroiwa didn’t feel any excitement at the prospect of this battle. He didn’t want to fight all of those rats anymore, he wanted to have that Suzaki guy or whatever his name was to himself. Those brats were in the way, he would have to get rid of them quickly.

— I was expecting the cops but this is actually way bette-...!

Suzaki narrowly avoided a glass bottle thrown at him by one of the teenagers. 

— Hey ! he angrily yelled, I’m on your side dumbass ! 

— Do you think we are stupid old men ?! shouted back the person responsible. We don’t even know you, why the fuck would you help ?!

The alcoholic avoided another bottle thrown at him. “ _ OLD MAN ?! _ ” From all the things Suzaki had heard and seen today this had to be the craziest. Despite his astonishment he managed to regain his composure and pointed at the man in the black suit next to him. 

— This guy is the bad guy ! I’m helping you because your friend asked me ! 

Kuroiwa side eyed him but didn’t answer to his remark, he prefered to act as if the whole situation didn’t concern him to the slightest which annoyed even more Suzaki and his newly found friends. 

— Oh yes and who’s that ? asked one of the kids.

Suzaki opened his mouth ready to answer but realized he ignored the name of the kid, he hadn’t thought about asking him. And from the looks his friends were giving him it was clear that they wouldn’t believe him if he told them this. “ _ This has to be a joke ! This is the last time I’m ever helping someone ! _ ” he cried while dramatically looking at the pouring sky. “ _ Is God finally punishing me for when I stole the wine of the Church and drank it in the confessional ? _ ” Without letting him more time to reflect on his sins the man in the black suit addressed him with a bored face. 

— I’ll deal with them quickly so we can finish our discussion. he paused for a few seconds before adding with a dark expression. Don’t even think about escaping. 

— How convenient, I was just think about how I would beat your ass right after. 

The police officer frowned before staring straight into his eyes.

— We will see that. 

For once Suzaki found himself unable to find a witty remark to reply. He was hypnotized by Kuroiwa’s empty gaze, he hadn’t noticed until now but the man truly had the weirdest eyes. They were something truly creepy to look at but at the same time he couldn’t help thinking that they actually had some kind of charm to them.

— Stop eye-fucking each other assholes ! suddenly yelled one of the teenagers.

— We’ll beat the crap out of you and your boyfriend bastard !

Kuroiwa who until now had kept his usual composure suddenly blinked repeatedly, the switch of expression was quick and didn’t last long but Suzaki didn’t miss it. Was it confusion ? Anger ? He couldn’t tell but was delighted after realizing he finally had something to annoy back Kuroiwa.

— He’s not my  _ boyfriend _ . he said making sure to emphasize the last word. Or at least…?ot yet. 

Hearing his remark the detective cast him a murderous glance which made the drunkard want to pil on even more. It was kind of funny to see his opponent beat teenagers without any second thought but then get uncomfortable at the idea of dating another man. As someone who had never really payed attention to the gender of the people he was dating those kind of reactions had never made any sense to Suzaki.  _ “Well it’s his loss, not mine _ ” he thought even if he knew he was thinking the contrary. He had to admit his opponent was rather good looking, and getting rejected by him hurt his pride a little bit. 

— Once this is over let’s have a proper date ~❤

If looks could kill Suzaki was sure he would have died on the spot, Kuroiwa was looking at him with so much hatred that it was a miracle he hadn’t tried to kill him yet. Promises of murder and other dark thoughts were written all over his face. As he was enjoying the results of his little provocation he noticed noises of steps coming from his back. He quickly turned and grabbed the fist of a teenager who had tried to catch him off guard.

— Nice try kid. he commented, But that won’t be enough.

— Who would have thought. said Kuroiwa in his back.

Those words made Suzaki want to punch him in the face however he had other things to worry about, like the dozen of teenagers armed to the teeth running in his direction for exemple. He twisted the wrist of the one he had in front of him and then violently pushed him on the floor with his knee. In the tiny window of time he had before getting jumped by multiple people he put his hand in his jacket and took out of it a short stick which rapidly unfolded itself to turn into a long cane. With it he stopped the metal pipe and the bat of two boys before kicking one in the balls and punching the other in the face. Just in time to hit the nose of another teenager with his elbow. He glanced at Kuroiwa to see how the stabbed man was doing and was not disappointed, despite his injury he had already put down five people. Since he didn’t have to care about what state he would leave them in he could move more freely and faster than him. “ _ He’s a beast.. _ .” thought the drinker his eyes still riveted on him. Noticing his inquisitive look the detective suddenly grabbed a boy by the hair and violently punched him repeatedly in the face before throwing him at Suzaki. The young man caught him as gently as he could before cursing. He knew from the impact that he probably had fainted after the first punch but he didn’t want him to get more injured than he already was. A tender gesture which was thanked by a violent hit in his back dealt by one of the gang members. Kuroiwa smirked, the sound Suzaki had let out when being hit sounded like music to his ears. He was curious about what kind of other noises he would make when he suffered more. “ _ Now that is exciting… _ ” He grabbed a boy by the throat and punched him in the stomach, one time, two times, then a third time. He looked at his foe on his side and frowned, he was still going easy on these delinquants to avoid hurting them too badly. The detective throwed the boy he was holding on the floor before smashing the head of another one on a wall. He needed to push the man in the red jacket a bit more if he wanted things to end quickly and to get a taste of his real fighting skills. The question was how ? He didn’t have many people left to fight and the two boys in front of him were hesitating to run away after witnessing his strength. “ _ What should I do to get your attention ?... _ ” He decided to provoke Suzaki again. With his black gloves he delicately grabbed a metal pipe and hefted it experimentally. The two boys in front of him ran away but he didn’t pay attention to them. His eyes were riveted on his rival who was struggling with some teenagers. Their gazes crossed “ _ Don’t do it _ ” he read in his. He smiled to him. Then positioned his feet on the throat of one of the numerous bodies laying on the floor before leaning to adjust the position of the head of his victim. After having straightened up he raised his arm which was holding the metal pipe and said with a very sweet tone:

— Do you like golf ?

The question triggered something in the mind of the concerned who quickly got rid of his opponents to jump on Kuroiwa. The detective tried to hit him with his weapon but was stopped by the cane of his adversary. He then punched him in the stomach but the man held up well and immediately returned him a kick in the shin making him back off. From there Suzaki called the tune, he was much more experienced than Kuroiwa when it came to fighting with a stick and the police officer was having a hard time keeping the pace with his wound opening a bit more each time he moved. Suzaki realized his chances of winning mostly laid in his speed however with his muscles going numbs increasing his speed was a difficult task to achieve. He therefore decided to try something else.

— Hey I have a question. 

Kuroiwa ignored him and aimed with his metal pipe toward his face, the young man countered at the last second with his arm. A painful choice which allowed him to immediately hit back his opponent in the ribs with his cane. 

— Why did you...he paused to avoid a kick, Attack those kids in the first place ?

The detective stopped for a few seconds and looked at him, his head slightly tilted on the side. He was wondering what could the energumen in front of him possibly have in mind. Was he trying to gain time ? To deceive him ? Or was he just stupid enough to think now was the perfect time to have a friendly conversation ? Under any circumstances this type of behavior would have drove him mad, he hated having his fights interrupted — especially by talkative idiots, however in this case he was willing to do an effort considering how entertaining his opponent had been until now. A first.

— One of them stabbed me. he said before landing a quick blow in his opponent’s chest.

Although he hadn’t use his entire force the blow he had dealt Suzaki was enough to cut his breathing for a few seconds making him back off. Kuroiwa looked at him try to catch his breath as intensively as if he was admiring a painting. He liked seeing people struggling and Suzaki wasn’t an exception. However to his surprise despite the pain he was going through the young man was still smiling like an idiot. It wasn’t a mocking smirk or a predatory grin like the detective sometimes displayed when he was feeling good, it was a genuine happy smile. Fighting him made Suzaki happy and this one thought pleasured the police officer. 

— I’ve got something on my face ? asked Suzaki wiping his mouth.

Realizing he had been staring at his lips for a little while the detective immediately averted his gaze to look at him straight into the eyes.

— Your dopey smile is annoying me.

— Isn’t it more because you think I look cute ? 

Only silence answered him, Kuroiwa being too busy refraining himself from punching him in the face. No matter how much he enjoyed fighting him Suzaki always found a new way to piss him off whenever he opened his stupid mouth. And the fact that such a good combatant was also the epitome of stupidity was greatly bothering him. 

— Anyway, to come back to those kids and their gang…. Did you really have to go to that far ? 

He asked the question with a serious expression and Kuroiwa thought a smile suited his face better. But he didn’t tell him, he didn’t even answer. He knew he would be wasting his breath because people like Suzaki couldn’t understand. They couldn’t understand the real meaning of the word “ _ boredom _ ”. 

— So you’re just going to ignore me again ? Aw man and here I thought we had become friends.... dramatically said Suzaki his head lowered.

Kuroiwa looked at him silently once again, wondering what he could say to close the topic quickly.

— What do you feel when you are fighting ?

Suzaki scratched his head with his cane, puzzled by the sudden question.

— Well I’d say it’s fun ? 

— Then you have your answer.

— Beating up children is fun ? he asked slowly, confusion written all over his face.

— I’m not expecting you to understand. said the detective with a mocking tone. 

To his surprise his answer made his opponent slightly grin like a child who suddenly had a very bad idea. Which immediately annoyed Kuroiwa who already knew he would soon hear something stupid. 

— You’re a bit similar to my little brother. noted Suzaki

— How so ?

— You’re both immatures. 

Kuroiwa scowled and Suzaki smiled even brighter. 

— You see my brother thinks the funniest thing in the world is to crush people, he does this because it’s the only ways he has to prove to himself he’s not inferior to the others. he marked a pause to admire the effect his comment had on the face of the detective. It’s a childish way of thinking that both of you seem to share.

— I  _ crush people _ because I’m stronger. The strong flourish and the weak perish, that’s just how the world is.

He had answered calmly but his grip had tightened over the metal pipe.

— Nah, that’s just an excuse. You step on people not because it’s fun but because it helps you forget your own mediocrity.

Kuroiwa chuckled as if he truly found what he was hearing amusing but Suzaki knew he had struck a nerve by the vein pulsing in his temple. 

— Mediocrity ? he opened wide his arms. I have money, I have glory, I have everything I could dream of. I’m the model of success !

— And yet you’re out there beating kids to get a rush of adrenaline. 

From where he was standing Suzaki could see Kuroiwa’s bulging eyes and his clenched jaw but he didn’t stop there, it wasn’t enough, he had to deliver the final blow if he wanted his plan to work. 

— It’s really funny because I have nothing of what you are talking about but I’m enjoying my life far more than you. he pointed at him with two fingers. Face it you’re a failure.

Even quicker than before Kuroiwa lifted his metal pipe to deal him a blow in the face, Suzaki who had expected his reaction easily avoided him and violently struck down his cane on his arm making him drop his weapon. From there punches and kicks equally deadly as each other were exchanged between both men without any stop although they were sometimes punctuated by some stupid comments from Suzaki. 

“Wow ! Did I offend you ? My bad I’m really sorry !”

“Is this really all you can do ?”

“It’s really funny how similar you are to my brother.”

Each one of his comment anggering even more the detective which was exactly what he was aiming for. The angrier he was, the more often he made mistakes. The most important one being how he neglected his wound despite it worsening more and more. Suzaki knew it there was a clear difference of level between to two of them, there was no point in denying it. He could only stand his grounds because he had his cane and because the guy in front of him had been stabbed a few minutes before. Still, he needed to end this fight as quick as possible before running out of stamina or else he knew he might get killed. Sadly his energy left him earlier than what he thought and his guard immediately broke. As neither of them had expected it both men fell on the floor, Kuroiwa propelled by the power of his punch and Suzaki by the impact. His body had reached his limit. The police officer didn’t give him a second to catch his breath and immediately got on the top of him. He pinned him on the ground with one hand on his throat then started to punch him violently with the other. Each noise his prey made rejoiced Kuroiwa who hitted him even harder every time. He kept going until he suddenly felt a severe pain in his abdomen. He lowered his eyes and discovered a hand grabbing his wound while fingers were trying to open it even more. He grabbed them, ready to break them into tiny pieces but was suddenly hit on the head by something heavy. Suzaki’s cane, he had used his other hand to grab it and smash his head. Since the object was made out of steel the impact had been quite violent, Kuroiwa was now totally out of it. Noticing it Suzaki pushed him before crawling away. His head was spinning and his entire face was burning in pain. When was the last time someone had put him in such state ? He looked at his opponent who was sitting a few steps away holding his face with a furious expression, he probably was thinking the same thing. In between the drops of blood dripping down his face Suzaki saw some of the kids he had put down waking up. 

— Get your friends and get out of here ! he ordered them with a twangy voice, he was having a hard time breathing and his nose was hurting..

The teenagers didn’t protest and started grabbing their injured friends while throwing worried glances in the direction of Kuroiwa who out of the two looked the scariest. His hair was a mess, he had bruises everywhere, and the right side of his head was bleeding. His suit was soaked and his entire shirt had turned red. As pale as he was he looked like he was on the verge of fainting but his eyes were telling an entire different story, he had the eyes of a man ready to kill. Anger and hatred welled up inside of him. Suzaki knew that if they started fighting again he would definitely lose and his opponent would definitely make him pay for his arrogance. He needed to run away but he didn’t have any strength left to do so. All he could was to wait for his opponent to get up and finish the job. However the man didn’t move, he simply looked at him while breathing heavily. Kuroiwa’s head was spinning, his wound was way more painful than earlier and his left leg was hurting, he wasn’t in any condition to fight someone that strong. And thus, both men continued to stare at each other in silence under the pouring rain wondering which one of them would stand up first. The first one to do so would be the winner and would get to do whatever he wanted with the life of the loser. While Suzaki had no idea of what he should do if he were to win, Kuroiwa was already thinking about all the things he would do to him once he would be able to move again. He would start by finishing beating up this pretty face of his, then he would break each one of his damn fingers with his own cane before shredding his shin. Now that would make him feel better. “ _ But if I want to do any of that, I need to recover faster _ ” he inspected with his eyes each part of the body of Suzaki to calculate how much time he had in front of him. “ _ Not much… _ ” Although the young man’s face was covered in blood the detective could tell from experience it wasn’t as bad as it seemed, the bleeding was probably due to his broken nose and his brow ridge which had also been badly injured. The rest of the head looked fine, to his dismay the detective didn’t got the time to hit it hard enough to create a big concussion. And as for the rest of the body he couldn’t really tell in what state it was in since most of it was covered by clothes but the police officer guessed that the damages must have been limited. Because if he was good at dealing blows, Suzaki was very good at avoiding them. “ _ The worst type of opponent I could have stumbled upon today _ ”. Reaching him had been a torture for Kuroiwa, he had to move quickly and swiftly which opened even more his wound every time. And what had once been a well calculated little nick had now turned into a real injury. A very painful one at that even though it wasn't the worst, his head was hurting him way more. “ _ This fucking cane… _ ” he glared at Suzaki who was holding his weapon with a firm grasp while trying to stay conscious. Kuroiwa thought he looked pitiful, but then again he was sure he didn’t look any better, probably even worse considering his blood loss and how much his head throbbed. He held up his head to let the rain fall on his face to enjoy the coldness of the water. It helped him reduce the pain he was feeling in his head even if it wasn’t enough to take away the rage the words of Suzaki had sparked in it. He was mad at him but also at himself for losing his temper like a rookie during his first fight. If he had remained calm his wound wouldn’t have opened that much and he could have actually won. Kuroiwa wasn’t the type to admit he was in the wrong but it sometimes happened to him and today was one of those days. He had to admit Suzaki was a fierce opponent even if he still couldn’t stand him at all. He had known him for less than a hour and yet in his mind there wasn’t one person in Tokyo who annoyed him more than this guy. He hated how stupid he acted, the nonsenses he spewed all the time, how lightly he had taken their fight and his irritating goofy smile. He hated so many thing about Suzaki but at the same time he didn’t hate having him there. “ _ There wasn’t one person in Tokyo who annoyed him more than him _ ” but there also wasn’t one person who made him feel as excited during a fight. He was the best fighter he had met until now, the most unpredictable and the most creative as well. Qualities which had annoyed him during the whole fight as much as they had entertained him. A duality which perfectly defined his relation with the mess that was Suzaki, he liked one side of him and hated the other one. Hatred and interest, two feelings blending in a dangerous cocktail which only made Kuroiwa want to hurt him even more. Was he aware of the effect he had on him ? This question kept on echoing through his mind making him feel even more dizzy. He couldn’t tell if he was delirious because of the shock and the pain or if he actually had developed some sort of affection for Suzaki. Kuroiwa closed his eyes and raised his head to let the rain shower on his face. All he needed was to rest a little bit then everything would be back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading my story :D  
I know I was supposed to post one chapter per week but I really wasn't satisfied with what I wrote therefore I decided to change a few things (I really hope I didn't make any mistake plot wise °_°) I don't know when I'll post a new chapter but don't worry I doubt you will have to wait too long either haha  
Have a good day/good night everyone !


End file.
